American Horror Story: Episode 100
"Episode 100" is the sixth episode of season nine of the television series American Horror Story. This season carries the subtitle banner of "1984". It is the one-hundredth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Loni Peristere with a script written by series creators Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 23rd, 2019 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * "AHS: Episode 100" redirects to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is production code number 9ATS06. * Producer Joshua Green is credited as Josh Green in this episode. * Actress Vera R. Taylor is credited as Vera Taylor in this episode. * As the title clearly states, this is the landmark 100th episode of American Horror Story. * This is the seventh episode of American Horror Story directed by Loni Peristere. It is his first episode from season nine of the series. He previously directed the "Forbidden Fruit" episode from season eight's "Apocalypse". * This is Ryan Murphy's nineteenth episode of American Horror Story as a co-writer. It is his second episode from season nine of the series. He previously co-wrote the season premiere, "Camp Redwood". * This is Brad Falchuk's nineteenth episode of American Horror Story as a co-writer. It is his second episode from season nine of the series. He previously co-wrote the season premiere, "Camp Redwood". * This is the first appearance of Lorraine, who is the wife of Benjamin Richter in the 1989 timeline. * This is the first time that Montana Duke has actually committed a murder herself, when she stabs Dustin to death. However, she is previously guilty of attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder, both relating to her failed attempts to kill Brooke Thompson. * This is the first time that the 1970 massacre victims, Eddie, Helen, and Midge, are presented as ghosts. * This is the first appearance of Courtney, who is Margaret Booth's personal assistant. This is the fourth character portrayed by Leslie Jordan on American Horror Story. He previously played Quentin Fleming in season three's "Coven", actor Ashley Gilbert in season six's "Roanoke", and Cricket Marlowe, also from season six. * This is the third character on the series played by Tom Virtue. He also played a reporter in the season two episode, "Spilt Milk". He then played Principal Johnson in the season five episode, "Room Service". * This is actress Tanya Clarke's second appearance on American Horror Story. She previously played Marla McLaine in the season one episode, "Spooky Little Girl". Allusions * One of the properties that Margaret Booth has purchased is Briarcliff Manor. Briarcliff Manor was the mental asylum featured in the season two storyline, "Asylum". This is the second connection between "1984" and other seasons of the series. The first connection is the character of Richard Ramirez, who appears as a ghost in the season five storyline, "Hotel". * Reference is made to Satan in this episode, also known as The Devil and Lucifer Morningstar as per the Holy Bible and other religious texts. Brooke Thompson states that Montana Duke is in Hell and licking Satan's balls. In truth, Montana Duke is one of the ghosts trapped at Camp Redwood. * Eddie, Helen, and Midge are all victims of Margaret Booth from the 1970 massacre, as first presented in the opening of "Camp Redwood". Margaret Booth was revealed as their murderer in "True Killers". * Margaret Booth makes reference to Pogo the Clown, which was an alias used by real world serial killer John Wayne Gacy. Actor John Carroll Lynch, who plays Benjamin Richter, also played the ghost of John Wayne Gacy in the season five storyline, "Hotel". * One of Margaret Booth's purchased properties is Spahn Ranch, which was located in Death Valley, California, and formerly owned by George Spahn. It is notable as the base of operations of the Manson Family in the late 1960s. The Manson Family appeared as part of a fantasy sequence in the season seven storyline, "Cult". * Repeated references are made to Billy Idol. Billy Idol is an English rock and roll singer and performer. He was an iconic figure of the 1980s and is best known for the songs "Rebel Yell", "Mony Mony", "Dancing With Myself", and "White Wedding". The character of Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer based his appearance on Billy Idol. Body Count # Dustin: Stabbed to death by Montana Duke. This is Montana Duke's first kill. # Dustin's girlfriend: Throat slashed by Xavier Plympton. This is Xavier Plympton's third kill. # Lorraine: Stabbed to death by Richard Ramirez. Quotes * Brooke Thompson: I gutted that bitch from the inside out. Now she's in Hell, licking Satan's balls! .... * Xavier Plympton: Stop raining on our blood parade! .... * Lorraine: This is Alaska. Everybody here is running from something. .... * Margaret Booth: They really should bring back the guillotine. I would've paid good money to see her head roll. .... * Benjamin Richter: Darkness will always walk with me. See also External Links * * * * * "Episode 100" at Wikipedia *